


Peddling Lies

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuck Religious Authorities, Gay Sex, Gen, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Mild Blood, Priest Kink, Religious Content, Sacrilege, blood mention, death mention, murder mention, sex with a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: From time to time, Lucifer needs to let out his anger about the lies that priests tell.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Peddling Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo | Fuck Religious Authorities
> 
> This got weird. Really weird.

Lucifer had the man down on his knees before him, and that man took ahold of his thick cock, and he sucked. The man was young, quite attractive with rich brown hair, and eyes of deep obsidian. Poor bloke had gone into the wrong business. No sex? Lucifer couldn’t understand it. His father didn’t care who had sex and who didn’t, and well, Lucifer did hate religious authorities. So… here he was—fucking a priest.

The priest sucked at the thick head of his cock, seeming nervous to take in more.

“It’s all right,” Lucifer told him. “Look up at me.”

The man did so, and he gave him a smile that had seduced hundreds of people. A smile that let the man know he was about to fulfill his every hidden desire.

Eyes glued to him, he took to him eagerly. In time, Lucifer was moaning as he thrusted into him, holding on to the back of his head.

“Yes, just like that, darling!” he cried. “What a perfect mouth.”

Breathing hard, Lucifer eventually withdrew. The priest attempted to go after his cock again, but Lucifer grabbed him, holding him back. The priest whimpered (what was his name again?). He took the priest and shoved him against a wall, more than ready to fuck his tight hole. (Ah. Right. Father O’Brian.)

“Are you all right?”

“Hmm?”

“You seem distracted.”

Lucifer was in Chloe’s car with her, and she was driving. They were working on a case where the same priest he’d lain with had been killed. Such bloody, awful business.

“I’m just trying to understand why someone would kill a priest. Yes, I understand hating religious authorities, but there are other ways to deal with that anger, such as… hmm… well…”

Chloe took her eyes off the road for a moment, looking at him, aghast.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Lucifer, what the hell! You can’t keep being too close to these cases. And a priest? Really! Yeah, super classy.”

“Oh, I do agree.”

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. “Do I even want to know why?”

“Well, I was in the mood, and there was a beautiful priest there—I mean, you saw him—”

“Yeah. Covered in blood.”

“—and I needed a way to pleasure someone while getting out my anger. It’s less destructive, you see.”

“Yeah, ‘cause _dead_ is less destructive.”

“That wasn’t me,” he objected. “Besides, if I wanted to truly fuck religious authorities, I’d resume my business of walking into churches during mass and telling them that the priests don’t speak to my dad.”

“You can’t just—”

“—do that? I think I can.”

“It’s wrong.”

“But they’re _lying_.”

Chloe, aghast, asked, “So? I lie to Trixie all the time. About—about Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, hiding the fact that I have blood on my clothes… We all tell little white lies from time to time.”

“I don’t,” Lucifer argued. “But that’s beside the point. These men are attesting that they have spoken to my father, and I _know_ he never speaks back. He only ruins.”

Chloe didn’t seem to be paying attention anymore, but just in case, Lucifer kept talking.

“Sexy,” she commented sarcastically when he talked about letting out his angered thoughts on the priests. 

Through yelling, interrupting mass, fucking them. And it was always consensual too. They always enjoyed it, and looked like they’d truly found God once he was in them and had a hand around their spasming cock, cum spurting out the end.

“Chloe, are you even listening? I’m talking.”

“Hmm? Yeah.” She glanced at him, and then frowned. “Wait, what?”

“Have you been listening?”

She made an exaggerated expression with her lips pulled down to show that she was thinking. “No.”

“Fantastic.”

“I know.”


End file.
